It's a Small World After All
by Bearon-Jyari
Summary: When the Shin Makoku group wanted to come back to Yuuri's birthplace for a vacation, they didn't hesitate. Gunter & Greta decided to join in. but what happens if crazy OC's start appearing? Too many fandom! Adventures await for Yuuri & his friends!
1. WHAT!

**This is my first story so if it's not good for you, then ok. Flames are not accepted, since it's my first story, you can flame on my other stories once I make them! Nice comments are acceptable. Now please enjoy this Kyou Kara Maou story. **

**Arigato**

**BearonJyari**

**--**

"EEEEEHHHHH?!"

Three smiling faces were staring at him, two were neutral. One of them was Yuuri's fiance.

"So, is it ok?"

"Ok, what?"

"That we all are coming to Earth with you,"

"That much people?"

"So what?"

"Is there any specific reason? Like missions, putting the Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea back…."

"No, we all planned on coming to Earth on a vacation,"

"You sure there aren't any dangers around?"

"No,"

This back-to-back conversation with Wolfram and Yuuri was suddenly stopped by Conrad.

"I'm sure his heika only wants to make sure his country is protected, and I am sure it is." Conrad smiled sweetly.

"And Gunter and Greta haven't gone to Je-pan yet, you don't want to disappoint our daughter now, don't we?" Wolfram went in front of Yuuri, replacing where Conrad stand. He was staring at Yuuri giving the "You wimp" look.

"No, I guess it won't hurt. We haven't gotten into combat for a long time now. By the way, it's JAPAN," Yuuri corrected Wolfram.

"Fine, Wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"Hennachoko," (Means wimp in Japanese)

"Noooo!!"

--

"Is it time?"

"Yes, good luck on your first mission.. Terasu…."

"Arigato, I'll start going at once,"

The green haired genie bowed to her headmaster. To think they live in lamps, in this story, they don't, they live in rooms at their palace who has the atmosphere of a lamp. Terasu has her hair up like ribbons on both sides of her head. She wears an embroidered purple bead genie outfit that sparkles in the moonlight and glows at day. The 9-year old girl heads to the Mirror of Transportation to begin her quest…..

--

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

_SPLASH!_

The group appeared in the lake that Murata always pushed poor Yuuri into that lead into Shin Makoku. They are now in Earth.

"Hoy, Shibuya, good to see you!"

Murata Ken, Yuuri's friend on Earth, stand on the ground above the lake. "I see that you all wear clothes on now," he teased.

Yuuri blushed, "Hey! We have to, Greta is with us and Gunter will suffer a terrible nosebleed!" Thankfully the rest of the group didn't hear the conversation between Yuuri and Murata. They were busy saying "Wow, it looks better the last time we came here!", "Ah, what nice atmosphere!", "This is his Heika's birthplace, I am so honored to be here!", "Earth is so cool!", "That wimp better not be doing any trouble here,"

"I am not a hennachoko!"

Wolfram smirked. Yuuri sighed and looked at the rest of the group. They wore waterproof cloaks over their clothes. If you can guess, it was one of Anissina's inventions. And thankfully this invention doesn't need nor Gwendal or Gunter to do its working.

"Now guys, let's go to Shibuya's house. We'll get you guys clothes. Shibuya's mother and father are waiting," Murata smiled.

"Yuuri's house!" "Heika's house!" Gunter and Greta said at the same time. Except Greta has eyes of uhh… sparkles? Like what fan girls have. While Gunter has a small, not severe nosebleed.

--


	2. Always starts with the Photobooks

**\Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy**

**-Bearon-Jyari**

**--**

"Chichiwe! Hahawe!"

"Welcome, you're back!"

"Wolfie-kuuuun How's it?" Yuuri's mother, Miko, hugged Wolfram while Yuuri's father (**Author's note:** Sorry, I kind of forgot his name) smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Hahawe!' Wolfram smiled, then, he couldn't resist to ask. "Does Yuuri have a girlfriend?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" Wolfram just ignored Yuuri and waited for Yuuri's mother to answer.

"Well, no, but I sometimes hear him talking to Ken-chan about this girl," Miko continued. "She was the only girl in the baseball team and she talks a lot about baseball with Yuu-chan!"

Wolfram lowered his head, making his hair cover his eyes and put a shadowy state. "You, you, YOU CHEATER!!" Wolfram started to punch, kick, and beat up poor Yuuri.

The bad thing is.… That girl was the substitute coach…

--

When dinner started things turned back to normal….

Wait, never mind. I rest my case.

"CHEATER! CHEATER! WIMP! HENNACHOKOOOO!!"

"STOP CALLIMG ME AWIMP!"

"Eeeeeeep! Wolfie-kun is jealous!"

"Yuuri, daddy is getting angry!"

"I can't stand this anymore," Shori, Yuuri's brother, left the couch he was sitting on and decided to go upstairs in his room playing dating sims.

--

"Nyyeeeee!! You didn't have to say that!" a blue haired shoulder length girl was talking in the computer screens. It was one of Shori's dating sims, it is new, and he was enjoying it. "But, I have to!" Shori was talking to the girl.

"What do you really think about me?": ….

1.Your beauty radiance under this beautiful sunset!

2.I think you are so nice.. And… and... Cute….

3.Nevermind, I take that back…

Shori carefully moved his mouse to number one…..

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

"EH?!"

_Click…._

"You.. You… YOU BAKA!!" The computer-controlled girl sobbed and ran away into the sunset…

**GAME OVER**

"Noooooo, Hanon!" Shori sighed in dismay. (Hanon is a character from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch! It's an anime. XD) "What is going on down there?"

**Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

"M-mother! Please! Don't show them!" "Remember, It's Mama, Yuu-chan! And it will never hurt to show your pictures of youth," Miko sighed. "Besides, your friends didn't get to see it before!"

"Mother, please, don't tell me you're blind," Yuuri not caring calling her Hahawe "Mama" right now. Besides, he has something more important to think about. To think about the fact that Wolfram's left foot is stepping on Yuuri's head preventing to stand up and refuse to show the picture book. And if you don't know, Yuuri was on the ground "tripped" by a certain someone.

"Now, Shibuya, you can't hide it forever," "Why are you on their side?" Yuuri whined while Murata grinned in spit of himself.

Miko handed Wolfram the photo book. Once the prized possesion of "hahawe" reached Wolfram's fingertips, a crowd formed behind him. Once Wolfram opened the book and saw the first page with the first picture, everyone's face was blank. Minutes passed but for Yuuri it seems like hours. Conrad & Greta said "awwww" while Wolfram blushed a little when Gunter just lay there like some crazy fanatic fan girl. And with Gwendal? Ahhh, he was emotionless even at the "blank" face moment. The picture was Yuuri while he was a baby, thankfully he was wearing clothes.

"Ehh, the baby picture? Not so bad but…" Yuuri started to make whine noises thinking it will turn "bad" later on. Wolfram turned the next page, and the next. This time all of them laughed, including Gwendal. They were laughing at the "Potty Accident", the "Cake Icing All Over His Face", and worse... "THE POTTY TRAINING".

Everybody felt like they were gonna die….

"H-h-h-hey!!" Yuuri used his full strength and let his head escaped the prison of Wolfram's foot but Wolfram noticed Yuuri escaping. He thinked quickly and sat on Yuuri giving him pain of the embarrassment and Wolfram. "Wimp," Wolfram turned the next page. "Wolfram… Lose some weight," Yuuri mumbled under his breath.

If Wolfram heard that Yuuri would end up in a cast by now.

"Oh, oh, oh! Look look look!" Miko pointed to a picture of Yuuri In a frilly dress black-and-white dress which makes him look like a maid. His thick hair was tied up in two ponytails with white ribbons. He looks about 4 years old.(In Earth years)

Yuuri groaned and his face looked flushed with embarrasment. "Not that picture!" Conrad smiled. Greta looked too happy. Gwendal was barely blushing by the cuteness of how Yuuri looks in the picture. Gunter had a nosebleed, and well… Wolfram…

"YOU CROSS DRESSER!!" Wolfram blushed red, but you know.. He might be blushing because he thinks Yuuri looks cute! Too cute. "A wimp, cheater, and a cross dresser! What am I going to do with you," Yuuri's face was red all over. "Wolfram," Greta made the first move, "Do you think Yuuri looks cute in that picture?"

Everyone stared at Wolfram. "Well of course! He is my fiance!" Was his reply. Yuuri blushed a little and sweat dropped. That's one of the reasons why Yuuri grew a fond over Wolfram. He always say such cute things but still tries to act tough over them.

Then the group was acting lively again. Oh great….. They went through the birthday pictures, the music concert pictures, play pictures, "First Day of School" pictures, modeling pictures, and embarrassing pictures. They laughed, giggle, gawked, adored, and for Gunter… They need to get a bucket for how much blood he lossed. The group didn't even notice that Shori was watching them for the stairs.

Miko took the photo book back and stopped where Yuuri turned 10, that's when he took an interest in baseball.(She didn't notice and she had no reason for stopping there, so in this story she is innocent XD)

"It's past ten, we should get a rest on where we are planning to go tomorrow!" Miko jumped up happily.

"Oh, mom, do we have enough rooms for all of us?" Yuuri was worried.

"It's Mama Yuu-chan, Mama!" Miko corrected his son. "But, no need to worry! Strangely, the house got a little bigger and we had more rooms! It's weird!"

"No wonder," Conrad looked around.

"I am still sleeping with Yuuri! I need to sleep near my fiance not to just protect him, but who knows where he will be when I'm not around!" There goes Wolfram again. Yuuri sighed. "Really, you don't have to Wolfram," Yuuri stretched. "We deserve a good rest," Yuuri stretched and stretched, feeling good Wolfram released his bottom on him earlier. Yuuri felt tired being like a sloth on the ground.

Wolfram raised his left foot. "Consider your head at stake if you don't let me sleep with you! But whatever option you choose, I'll still sleep with you!" "Fine, fine," Yuuri gave up, he was getting sleep anyway.

Before Gwendal went to sleep he emptied the bucket full of Gunter's blood and dumped it in the sewer thinking it was a hole to the lake.

**I had fun writing this chapter! I am glad for the first 3 reviews I got! Thank you Speckle, Mizuki, & Mony! I will try my best to let other people read this story! Btw, my summer vacation starts now so I will probably update my story everyday. XD; Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! G'night!**

**-Ree-chan/Bear-jyari**


	3. Crazy Flashback and Nightime Encounter

**I am stupid. I forgot to write about Yuuri's parents meeting Greta and Gunter so I'm putting it into a flashback, now enjoy chapter 3!**

**KKM cast: NOGISU!**

**Reggie(me): Haha, little skits.. XD Now, I cannot imagine Conrad saying that.**

_Flashbacccckk…_

"_Oh, mother and father of dear Yuuri, let me introduce myself, I am Gunter von Christ, the advisor of Yuuri and I am teaching my best of Shin Makoku with him."_

"_Oh my! How wonderful, how is Yuuri doing?" Miko asked. "He is doing fine," Gunter ignored the fact at times when Yuuri escaped his lessons. "But I want to learn more about you, hahawe."_

_Gunter took Miko's hand and kissed it. Yuuri wondered why his ad doesn't care. Wolfram started to get a little jealous of Gunter calling Yuuri's mom "Hahawe". _

"_Oh, yes. Chichiwe, Hahawe. I want to introduce you to someone…"_

"_Oh no," Shori knew what exactly is about to happen…_

"_This girl right here…" Wolfram motioned Greta to go in front of him. Then he put his hands on her shoulders._

"_Wolfram.." Yuuri was nervous._

"_This girl is my and Yuuri's daughter! Greta!" "Oh no he didn't.." Shori said softly sounding like a girl being told off._

_There was silence in the room for a few seconds but.._

"_Ooooohhh!! My son has a child now, eeeeeepp!!" Miko is now at her fan girl state. "Oh my, and this young! How daringgg!!"_

"_Mom, it's not like that! Greta us adopted!" Yuuri was shocked of what his mother said._

"_It's Mama, Yu-chan! And a child is still a child. I can't believe I'm a grandma that fast!!"_

"_I still think you are young and pretty Miko-san!" Greta said._

"_Awww, you can call me Mama, Greta! Or Grandmama! We have a big family now!!"_

"_Okie, Mama-san!"_

"_I like her! Now I finally have a girl that I can have fun with!"_

_End flashbaaacckkk_

"Need.. Sleep…." Yuuri was mumbling with half of his eyes closed and looking at the ground.

Yuuri just finished brushing his teeth so he's going to his bedroom now and…

"What took you so long, hennachoko?"

"Hmmmm??"

Yuuri looked up and see Wolfram in his usual pink nightgown sitting with his legs crossed on top of his bed.

"eh?!" Yuuri didn't scream like he did the first time he saw Wolfram in his bed. He just made a shocked tone, but you know Yuuri.

"What are you doing Wolfram? It is strange but now we have more rooms in our house, what do you want me to do with you?" Yuuri started walking towards Wolfram and his bed.

"You are my fiance, and what is wrong about that?"

"Let me say this one more time… There are more rooms here now, why aren't you in any of them?"

"Well, since Gunter is around, I don't want him sneaking in here…"

"Wait, when we're in the castle he doesn't sneak in my room,"

"No DUH, this is your REAL room, and I don't want a perverted Gunter sneaking around in my fiance's room."

Yuuri had a mind picture of Gunter sneaking in his room and smelling his clothes in his closet while he is sleeping. Then he added a scene where Wolfram waked up and sliced Gunter into pieces. Yuuri shivered. "Don't worry Wolfram, now get off my bed and sleep somewhere else." Wolfram disobeyed. "Nothing in the world can stop me from sleeping with you," Wolfram started putting his body comfortably under the bed sheets. "Now get in wimp, or else my foot will get angry with you,"

"I get that every time," Yuuri mumbled under his breath but Wolfram didn't hear. He gave in and slept beside Wolfram.

Some time after they fall completely asleep, Gunter did actually snuck into Yuuri's room and smelled his clothes. But you're lucky fan girls, he didn't get shred to pieces by Wolfram.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yes, this is going to be a LONG story so bear with it please! Hope you enjoyed this kind of short chapter! There will be more so you don't have to wait too long, I update everyday! And possible I can update a new chapter once one is done! Ok, enjoy!**

** Ree-chan**


	4. Love Fish

**It's been kind of a long time since I've updated this story, rating might change, so keep that in mind. Btw, I have a deviant art. My user is Ree-jan so if you want you can visit, but I only have 2 deviants so far, but oh well! A comment on my profile will just be fine. 3 Kk! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Wolfram: It's chapter 4...**

**Reggie: Uh.. Right.. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

"Hoy, Yuu-chan!" Miko smiled at his son. 

"Ohayo mother!" Yuuri greeted his mom a "Good Morning". Behind his is a trail full of bisho men… Er… And a cute little girl…

Everyone was wearing what they wore in their first visit to Earth. Gunter is wearing something similar to his clothes of what he did in his model life. Greta is wearing a yellow mini skirt, a pink T-shirt with a bear on it, and brown boots. 

"Awww! Greta-chan! You look so cute in those clothes! Just like Yuuri when he was young!" Miko is at her adoring state. "Really Mama-san?" Greta's eyes beamed. 

As Yuuri would like to put it… An annoying blonde idiot is trying to hold back his snickering in the background. "Mom…."

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan!" Miko corrected him. _'Why do you never say that to Wolfram when he calls you "hahawe"' _Yuuri thought. "And…" Miko holds up blue 8 tickets. "A trip to the Mizu Tokyo Aquarium!" 

"A-quar-I-um… What's that?" Wolfram asked. "If I remember correctly from one of the trips I went with Yuuri's father, it's a place where you can go see animals who live in water," Conrad answered. "It's fun to go in aquariums! This aquarium was finished constructing 1 month ago and it has it's grand opening today!" Yuuri added. "Yay!! It sounds fun!" Greta smiled and feels jumpy. Wolfram smiled. "Look, Yuuri, see how our daughter is so happy?" Yuuri smiled back "Yeah…. Wait, what are you trying to pull??" 

--

"I"ll drive!!" Miko grabbed her keys and goes to her car. "Oh no," Yuuri, Shori, and Shota(Yuuri's dad! I finally rememebr his name. XD) said. 

"Can't you stop her dad?" Yuuri asked. "There's no stopping her now," Shota said. The other 6 was confused. "Mama-san??" Murata had a cute confused face on.

10 of them got inside Miko's car which is a van. "Waaahhooooo!!"

**NOT TYPING THE DRIVING SCENE FOR SPECIAL REASONS. YOU MAY CONTINUE READING THE STORY AFTER YOU SEE THE HYPHENS. ONCE YOU DO YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR FANBOY OR FANGIRL STATE WITH PERMISSION. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AMATURE NONSENSE. 8D**

**--**

"Me and Sho-chan are going out somewhere! Have fun! And Shori-chan here will supervise you guys!" Miko smiled. Yuuri felt sorry for his dad.

"Yaaahooooo!!" The window was open so they could hear Miko's hyper voice. She stepped on the pedal and the car went as fast before you could say "No thank you I have Comcast." (**A/n: If you don't get it, let me say it. YAHOO. COMCAST. :D Ok, you may continue.)**

"What an animal," Gunter felt like he was about to puke. Most of them did. "Yaaay! That was fun! I can't wait till I get to ride with Mama-chan again!" It seems Greta is the only one who is amused. Greta spun around and her eyes landed upon the huge aquarium. "It's big!"

--

A brown haired girl who is wearing a blue sailor outfit is at the front desk. It seems like she's wearing a staff uniform. She saw the group walked in. "It's them…" She starts to act normal. "Hello, do you have your tickets?" 

"Here," Shori gave the girl 8 tickets. "Thank you! Have a nice day at Mizu Tokyo Aquarium!" When the group left the girl took her laptop out and starts. "Mony.." A purple haired girl with her hair down with two buns on top of her head appeared. She is wearing the same dress as the brown haired girl. "They're here, right Reggie?" "Yup, when they get in the elevator, it's your turn," "Roger that!" Mony did a salute pose and walks off, "I get to meet Wolfraaaaam yaaaaayyyyy!!" 

--

Once the group entered the real aquarium everyone was surprised(If you want, try to create a mind picture of Shori, surprised or not, you can laugh your guts out and call 911). 

Everyone was now looking at the random fish. In 5 seconds Gwendal was staring at a cute fish while Conrad was looking at information and Shori is looking around. "Yuuri! Yuuri!" Greta called out to his dad. "What is it, Greta?" Yuuri asked. "What fish is that?" Greta pointed to a light pink fish with fins the color of red that has the shape of half of a heart. "Oh, it's a love fish," Yuuri continued, "It's a fish when your partner is beside you and they tell how compatible your love is togeth-Oh shoot." Now Wolfram was next to him. "What now, Wolfram?" Yuuri sighed. "What you just said," Wolfram gave him a serious look. "Now Wolfra-" Wolfram put his arm around Yuuri's shoulder and he put his face close to the glass. The light pink color turned to a red color that is almost deep. "It's a 95…" Yuuri said. "The 5 is your fault," Wolfram said. "Wha?!" Yuuri felt like it was true, it is true. "You should shapen up more to make your daughter and fiance happy!" Wolfram turned his back on him. "Right…" Yuuri said sweat dropping. "He will!" Greta said happily. "Our daughter agrees with us!" Wolfram said nodding. 

"I want to see how me & heika's love is compatible!" Gunter said happily. "Eh, eh…" Yuuri want nothing to dissapoint Gunter or Wolfram in such an important vacation. "Uhh, quick everyone the elevator!" Yuuri changed the subject and everyone heads out to the elevator…..

**Yes, Thank you for reading chapter 5!**

**Wolfram: This is chapter 4! Next one is Chapter 5!**

**Reggie: hahaha… Yeah..**

**Mony: And I am MonytheEchidna! You can find my account! 3--**

**Reggie: Yup. Chapter 5 will be coming to you after I submit this chapter!**


	5. Wolfram, you sound like a rapeist!

**ちに**

**Reggie: Enjoy Chapter 5!**

The group got inside the elevator. "What's an E-le-va-tor?" Greta asked because Wolfram and the others already know what an elevator was when they visit Bob in Switzerland. "It's a transportation device from moving one level of a building to another, elevators are mostly inside buildings." Yuuri answered. With the 8 people, a couple, 3 girls, and 1 staff member the elevator is packed.

"Thank you for coming to Mizu Tokyo Aquarium!" The staff member bowed. "My name is Mony and I'll be your elevator transporter(?) from now on!" Mony smiled and continued talking. "We will now be heading to the 3rd floor going down, you will get to see animals under the Pacific Ocean! Like Sharks, Rays, starfish, and more!" Mony then pressed a button that has a '-3' on it.

"While we're waiting…" Mony smiled at Wolfram & Yuuri. "You guys look so cute together!" "Eh?!" Yuuri and Wolfram blushed. "W-w-why thank you.. See Yuuri? This stranger we just met accepts us as a couple!" Yuuri is still blushing. "I-I see…" Yuuri said. "But why do these people have to stare at us?!"

"Eeeeep!! It's like those Yaoi mangas!!" All 3 girls said and the other couple was getting jealous of not getting noticed. "You guys are even holding hands!" Mony smiled even more. "Whaaaaa?" Yuuri tried to let it go but Wolfram hold his tight. "Don't let go Yuuri… It feels good," "Wolfram?! You sound like a rapist!" Yuuri said in shock. "Oh no, Heika!" Gunter felt jealous of Wolfram. "Rapist?! Why rapist, you wimp?! You pervert!" "Pervert?!" Yuuri said. "Yes! A wimp, cheater, cross dresser, and a pervert!" Wolfram said at Yuuri angry and annoyed at the same time.

"My, my.." Mony sighed. "Oh well…" Mony's hands reached out in front of her, and they start to glow blue and purple, and soon everybody lost their memory from the last two minutes. "What happened?" Gwendel asked putting his hand on his head. "I was talking about the 3rd floor of the aquarium," Mony said. "Right," Gwendel said back. The elevator dinged signaling they're at the 3rd bottom floor, then the elevator door slide open. Everyone came out, Wolfram and Yuuri was the last. Mony poked on their backs. Wolfram and Yuuri turned to see what is it. "You guys make such a cute couple!" Mony closed her eyes and made a cute smile, she was pointing down at the same time. Wolfram and Yuuri looked down and immediately blushed. "Ahhh!" Yuuri suddenly let go of Wolfram's hand. "Wimp! There might be strangers here, hold on to me!" Wolfram took Yuuri's loose hand and dragged Yuuri. "Wai-wait, Wolfram!!" Yuuri was still blushing and still being dragged by Wolfram. "How cute." Mony blushed. "Ahh! I forgot about Murata all this time! Stupid stupid stupidstupidstupid…"

"That girl was cute.." Murata blushed a light pink.

**Next chapter will come! Sorry for the wait, but I can be lazy too you know. XD So, yeah. Maybe the story will be divided into parts(not chapters)… It's a long story. X3 Ok, then. Hope for you to read next time!!**


End file.
